starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Halo RPG
The Halo RPG, set in Halo Trial's rendition of Blood Gulch, stars a team of United Nations Space Command SPARTAN-II supersoldiers attempting to operate a weapons testing and monitoring outpost. Their efforts to do so are interrupted quite frequently by suicidal/psychotic troopers, occasionally faulty vehicles, and their own questionable sanity. Over the course of the outpost's lifespan - roughly one year local time, though the time in Earth years is possibly a good deal shorter - replacements have been shipped in at a near-constant rate, as the outpost has the highest death toll of any non-combat base in the UNSC (much to the chagrin of its commanding officer). Notes: The "Cyro-sanity" page is clearly no longer applicable since we've moved to summertime, so I've constructed this page detailing the RPG as a whole. Feel free to add to it, especially to your characters, whom I don't have time to finish tonight. --MetroidNut 02:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Previous Soldiers: Supervisor of All R&D Projects: General Malfom Malevich Believed to a tyrant among the UNSC ranks, Malevich is commonly known now as Splinter and Halo's nemesis. He attempted to shut down the UNSC outpost for unknown reasons. He originally claimed that there was a "recession" and that there were "budget cuts". He managed just barely to escape before they caught onto his plans. He managed to get away with their data. Splinter has stated Malevich was once the UNSC's head, but the current records never show him in command of it, and the position currently taken by Lord Hood. Splinter has blamed the changes in the past on a time-travelling SPARTAN-II named Halo, but as with the rest of his stories, it was dismissed as idiocy by the rest of the Blood Gulch personnel. Current Outpost Roster Commanding Officer: SPARTAN-144 "Raptor" (Lieutenant) - M6 series Pistol/MA5 series Assault Rifle Commanding Officer of Blood Gulch Outpost, Raptor-144 (his actual name is unknown, as he goes solely by this alias) was given additional academic tutoring by Dr. Catherine Halsey herself. It was this tutoring, as well as a natural ability to lead, that resulted in him becoming one of the few SPARTAN officers. This leadership ability has been put to the test by his command of what is widely regarded as the worst outpost in the UNSC, where deranged soldiers are commonplace and, during the winter when the base was used to test a variety of prototype UNSC weapons, the vehicle-induced death toll was staggeringly high. Raptor tends to play the part of the ordinary soldier in the middle of the insanity. His time in Blood Gulch has made him irritable and short-tempered, as well as somewhat apathetic; when a SPARTAN commits suicide nearly every week, it is difficult to not simply direct them to the "Emo Platform". Despite this, however, when need arises he can be a capable leader. He is loyal to the death, bright - he was, after all, chosen for tutoring by Dr. Halsey - and a master of medium-ranged combat. He generally wields an M6D pistol, but has also been known to use MA5B and MA5C assault rifles as well as, more recently, the S2 AM sniper rifle. His armor color is the same as the outpost's uniform color, dark blue. Executive Officer/Medic: SPARTAN-229 "Doc" (Petty Officer Second Class) - Type-25 Plasma Rifle Edward-229 is a level-headed, reserved SPARTAN, one of only two soldiers to have survived Blood Gulch Outpost from its beginning. He is somewhat pessimistic, and the longtime rival of Jonathon-839. Edward was promoted to XO (second-in-command) of Blood Gulch Outpost after Raptor mistakenly accused Bane of murder. Though Raptor later realized his mistake, the relationship between him and Bane had been damaged; thus Edward remained the executive officer. He is outwardly rather cold, and tends to scorn the ridiculous situations and characters around him. Despite this, and his rivalry - at times outright hatred - of Bane, neither the medic nor the CQB specialist have forgotten when Doc saved Bane's life (with, incidentally, mouth-to-mouth CPR). Doc's considerable medical skill is often put to good use in the accident- and suicide-prone outpost, and he has saved the lives of most of Blood Gulch's longtime residents at least once. He, like Raptor, plays the "sane man amongst lunatics" role, with his dark views and cold exterior constrasting with most of the outpost's carefree, happy troopers. Doc is extremely reliable, a master of the art of healing, and a capable combatant with the Covenant Type-25 directed energy weapon. CQB Specialist: SPARTAN-839 "Bane" (Petty Officer Second Class) - M90 Shotgun Jonathon-229 was a celebrated warrior, a true master of Close-Quarters Battle, before his transfer to Blood Gulch Outpost. He, alongside Doc, survived the outpost's entire operational history, only leaving during the several-month period it was shut down after its first summer of operation. At first, he was arrogant and unlikable, but after his wintertime return to Blood Gulch these qualities were changed for the better. He was the XO of Blood Gulch Outpost until a mistaken murder accusation by Raptor resulted in his demotion and the position of XO being given to Edward. Since then, Raptor and Bane's relationship has been steadily improving, and Bane was recently returned to his old rank of PO2. He is third-in-command, and should both Raptor and Edward fall command of the outpost is transferred to Bane. Bane is still somewhat cocky, though not enough to incur most others' hatred. He is darkly sarcastic and has an extremely poor temper, often begging his superiors for permission to kill annoying rookies. Despite all this, however, Bane is a loyal and dependable soldier, and Raptor-144's closest friend. At close range, Bane's skill with the shotgun is unmatched. ???: SPARTAN-??? "???" (???) - ??? Raccoon's character. Information to come. Pilot: SPARTAN-102 "Xandum" (Seaman Recruit) - M19 SSM Rocket Launcher Xandum-102 (whether that is his actual name like Edward, a nickname like Bane, or an alias like Raptor is unknown) is an amnesiac soldier who is apparently trained in the operation of the Covenant Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft, nicknamed the "Banshee" by both sides of the Covenant-Human War, making him the base's pilot. Xandum is, as noted above, an amnesiac, unable to remember his past or who he is. Splinter-999 seemed to recognize him, though of course Xandum had no recollection of their prior encounter. Xandum is generally seen carrying heavy weapons, presumably for the purpose of defending himself against vehicles if his Banshee is shot down. After the team built in videos for Xandum to review repeatedly to learn, after they themselves learning that if something occurs enough, it does lodge into his head, that he has become a more trooper like man in personality. No Current Position: SPARTAN-999 "Splinter" (Labelled a Seaman Recruit) - M19 SSM Rocket Launcher/S2 AM Sniper Rifle Splinter-999 (name, nickname or alias currently unknown) was originally "Hippy", during the colder days at Blood Gulch Outpost. Hippy was apparently a pilot, with a habit for injuring his fellow spartans. He appears to be an AI who suffers from a multiple personality disorder, and contains at least 3-4 but probably dozens of different personas. When he arrived at Blood Gulch, Splinter was malfunctioning, which was presumably what allowed the extremely unstable Hippy to take control of the body. Even after Splinter regained control, he was evidently malfunctioning, before being repaired by Raptor, under the direction of Dr. Halsey. He has recently disappeared, and cannot be located. It is possible he discovered a way off the planet. Splinter claims to be from the future, a claim which for obvious reasons has been dismissed as lunacy by most of the outpost's personnel. (Although he claims he does have proof, with his advanced AI, Damocale; who he has yet to reveal.)This, combined with his apparent conviction that he is "Red Team", and the UNSC personnel are "Blue Team", his enemies, has led many to question his sanity. Raptor and Bane particularly dislike Splinter, though he has found some solace with the amnesiac Xandum. Scientist/Biological Weapons Expert: SPARTAN-987 "Charles" (Petty Officer Third Class) - S2 AM Sniper Rifle Not much is known about Charles for now, but Bane and Raptor seem to have taken a liking to him, after he mentioned his specialty in biological warfare - specifically, the use of anthrax. Heavy Weapons Specialists: SPARTAN-619 "Sara" (Lieutenant) - Fuel Rod/M19 SSM Rocket Launcher Sara appeared only after a small amount of time since Splinter's disappearance. She seems much more agreeable than Splinter, so it is considered unlikely she is one of his personalities. She is quite disliked by Bane. This is because she stated that Bane should be put on medication. He became quite annoyed and shot her. Though the armor's shields stopped the bullet, Sara insisted that she could have been killed. She seems varied in her weapons training, but prefers heavy weapons or a pistol. She is also trained in mechanical repair. Despite her usefulness, very little is known about Sara. The most odd fact is she apparently just woke up in Red Base, without armor or anything. Put on a spare suit of red armor, and managed to navigate to Blue base. Nothing else but her rank and knowledge have been revealed. Bane originally refused to believe she was a woman, but after a fiasco with a dormant AI he now believes she is pregnant with a baby rat.